Bodyguard for a week (Translation)
by mr.fxncy-pxnts
Summary: (Originally written by Zilia K) Impa must go on an unexpected trip just before the spring festival. The King is worried by the well-being of his daughter, the only inheritor of Hyrule. But... What's that got to do with Link?


_**Hey guys! This story is originally written by Zilia K in spanish. I'm just translating it to english because I love this story! :D The drawing of the cover was drawn by Zilia K herself.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the story nor the franchise, I'm just translating it. :)**_

* * *

It was seven past noon when Hyrule's sky was wrapped in the beautiful colors of the late afternoon. It was a pretty spring evening. Everything seemed to be going well in town, but at the castle there was an odd environment. Something was out of place. Everything was too quiet... maybe too quiet to be good.

The King, Impa, and the Princess were sitting on the end of the long table at the dining room. Looking at their faces without daring to say a word, not even the most minimal of gestures that could show signs they were conscious.

Right now you may be asking yourselves... What the hell is going on? Because surely the mysterious silence inside the palace and the questioning looks between the King, his daughter, and the girl's mentor meant something. There was definitely something happening, but the key question was, what?

The truth is, everything had begun a few hours ago when a letter, coming from some place on the outskirts of the castle, specifically Kakariko village, had reached the King's hands.

"I can't let you go", said the King, finally breaking the silence, which up to the moment reigned in the lounge. "Not until I know for sure that Zelda will have someone to protect her."

"I don't want something bad going down because of me", said the young girl, looking right into her father's eyes. In her view, this was a wonderful opportunity to shake off a couple of eyes from her. "The letter clearly expresses that it is urgent. Impa must go to investigate what is happening."

"But the festival is within a few days", the man squinted at his daughter. She was definitely up to something, he could see it in those innocent little eyes of hers. "And I cannot trust you to stay here and not try to escape... You know well how dangerous it is. Besides, the royal ball is approaching and you must attend it", He thought he'd been clear enough for her to understand. "There you'll have to choose your fiancée, you are aware of that."

"Pardon my intromission, but I think you're overreacting. The Princess is no longer a little girl and I'm sure she'll behave as a proper lady during my absence... Right?", the sheikah asked, glancing at the young lady as well.

"Of course!", she looked at the ceiling trying not to meet eyes with Impa. Impa was a mature woman, focused and incredibly strong. Those powerful and piercing red orbs she possessed had always commanded from her a deep respect. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior", she answered with a forced smile, trying to look as convincing as possible.

"I don't think this is the best idea", the woman sighed wearily, closing her eyes in resignation. The Princess would not change, she knew her perfectly.

Despite the fact that the Princess had already reached the age of eighteen, she remained acting as though she were fifteen-year-old girl. That was the King and Impa's main concern. There was no way they could assure that the girl wouldn't do anything foolish in the week Impa would be absent... And there was also the 'fiancée' thing. The King and Impa already knew Zelda wasn't willing to get engaged, and they were sure she would do the impossible to get away with it.

"I feel like no good will come of it", said the King, leaning one of his hands against his forehead, as though he had a headache. He'd also closed his eyes and felt a drop of cold sweat run down his face.

After that brief conversation the three of them went completely silent again. If things kept going like this they would waste another hour of their time trying to find the right solution to their problem.

The woman was losing patience, moving her foot nervously under the table. The king remained with one of his hands still on his forehead, eyes closed, asking the Goddesses that the solution to their problem magically showed up in the lounge. The Princess was observing both of them with a questioning expression, hoping that this time luck would be on her side, that her father ended up resigning himself into trusting in her and able to plan a way for her attend the village's festival. Which was much more entertaining than a silly royal ball that would be carried out during the week within the castle.

All of the sudden, the sound of someone knocking on the door alerted the three people involved. The King, Impa, and the Princess glanced at the door simultaneously, as if someone knocking on it was the strangest thing in the world. Despite the fact that everyone had realized what was going on, none of them dared to say a thing. Then, to their surprise, the dining room doors slowly began to open.

"Good afternoon", he smiled in a friendly manner, as he always did. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything", said the young man once he entered the lounge.

The three looked at the new arrival, still not saying a single word. The boy apparently noticed their odd behaviour and the stares the host were directing him, starting to feel uncomfortable by it.

"Is there something wrong?", he asked a bit nervously, keeping his look to the front while feeling **so** observed that a drop of sweat went down his face.

"Link?" said Impa looking at the young man surprised, as if it was a holy apparition.

"Link..." whispered the princess, mooning over the boy's name, moping. The blonde man has always been so charming to her.

"Link!" exclaimed the King cheerfully standing up from his seat.

That's right. The boy who had arrived was no other than Link, although it seemed that the poor guy didn't choose the best moment to make a stop at the castle, or at least that's what he thought at the odd reactions from each of them.

"Well... yeah. That's my name" said more than confused, his eyes opening wide in turmoil. He was stumped. "Is everything alright?" he asked looking at them with a bit of fear. He didn't have a good feeling about this. "What is going on with you? Why are you looking at me that way?" now he was really scared.

"At the moment... everything is alright" the King expressed very happily, while he reached to the boy so he could hug him tightly. "You have no idea how great it is to see you" he added, crying with happiness.

"You... are... suffocating me" Link said with ragged voice, without putting up much of resistance against the ruler's excited hug.

"Oops" said the King at the same time he released Link from his embrace. "I'm sorry."

Once the King had separated from the boy, he could finally breathe. At his reaction, Impa stood up from her seat and walked towards the two men in the room.

"What do you think, Impa?" asked the ruler to the woman while was patting Link's back with one of his hands. "Don't you think that Link has grown into a fine man?"

Impa put one of her hands up to her chin and carefully observed the boy. He was feeling weird. He didn't like those mischievous eyes Impa was looking at him with at all. Much less the knowing looks that the King and the woman shared. Zelda wasn't aware of the situation, the reason being she gazing dreamily at the poor boy, who was getting more confused and scared each moment.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Poor Link, surely it wasn't going to end well for him.

"You're right, your majesty..." Impa finally said, taking Link's face with one of her hands, leaning close to him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked quite ashamed, expecting the worst. A slight shade of pink had covered his cheeks.

"There's nothing wrong, don't worry... It's just that you've come at the right time" she answered him with a smile, something Link had never seen before.

"You're exactly the person we were needing" said the King cheerfully.

"Uh?" now he definitely didn't understand a thing. He looked at the two persons in front of him and raised an eyebrow, confused.

Impa place her hands on both of Link's shoulders, staring at him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He finally dared to ask, although his face still showed confusion.

"You're perfect for this job!" said the King, first glancing at the boy, then at his own daughter, who at the moment was just as confused as the young man.

"What?"

"I'll explain it to you" intervened the woman. "From now on, you'll replace me as Princess Zelda's bodyguard and mentor" she finished with a wide smile.

A minute went by. Then two. Three, four, five, six, and...

"WHAT?!" the two youths yelled in unison. While she stood up in such an abrupt way her seat fell back, he went pale, sharply falling onto the ground, unconscious.

This definitely wasn't a normal day like the rest of them. Well, technically it was an evening and surely this event would be just the beginning of the trouble, and of a 'very' long week.


End file.
